fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 3: Preparations for a journey
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 3: Preparations for a journey After a fierce battle, Diana left after using a curse that only the Elder knew its power, the villagers were tending their wounded while Rocky along with Ember and Oceania, were at the Elder’s cave to see Roxanne’s condition ‘’ so, how is she Elder?’’ asked Rocky ‘’she is good, she needs to rest, not counting the fierce battle she had, she used magic after a long time. While I trained her and Diana to learn how to control their magic power, due to their great latent magic power i wanted them to train mostly their bodies. However, what concerns me is her soul’’ said a concerned Elder. ‘’Her soul?’’ asked Oceania ‘’Diana was her best friend, they were like sisters, now that things became like this, her soul will be in pain’’, then everyone was silent because they knew that what she said is true ‘’E-ELDER’’ shouted a man that came in the cave shouting like crazy ‘’what is it?’’ ‘’ y-you have to come out quickly’’ said the man as he left ‘’stay here kids please’’ ‘’yes Elder’’ said the three of them. Then both she and the man came out ‘’what the?’’ asked a shocked Elder upon what she saw, she saw everything in chaos, the ground was pitch black, plants and trees withered, ‘’E-Elder what’s going on’’ asked a mother with her baby in her hands. ‘’It’s- It’s the worst case scenario’’ she said terrified’’ please explain’’ said Rocky as he came out with the girls ‘’Diana succeeded using her curse; it’s a curse that in modern language is called Chaos Cometh. Right now, because she didn’t manage to say the spell’s name, it’s in the early stages were the land is covered in darkness, the land becomes sterile and vegetation dies. If we don’t dispel it and she becomes stronger via the stones, our water will become pure poison, disease shall plague the village, animals will become berserk and in the last stages, evil spirits will be attracted here like moths to the flame while in the end we too shall succumb to the curse’s full power and lose our sanity’’. Upon hearing her explanation, Ember and Oceania hugged each other in fear while Rocky along with the villagers froze from shock ‘’how…how could she cast such a horrible curse?’’ wondered Roxanne that was struggling to walk while supporting herself to the cave’s walls while still exhausted and injured ‘’what the hell are you doing? Go back this instant’’ said an angry Ember but Roxanne ignored her and kept walking ‘’ E-Elder…only the Sanctus…. stones can dispel it…right?’’ ‘’ …yes, because Diana casted it with her stone's power, only the stones hold enough power to dispel the curse, if you use the other stones along with yours then we can be saved.’’ ‘’Heh...then…another reason...to get them...before her’’ she said with a difficulty ‘’ then what are we doing here? Let’s go find them fast’’ said Ember ready to go but was held back by Oceania ‘’and where we will find them stupid? ‘’ ‘’well…..’’ ‘’relax kids, I know where they can be found’’ said the Elder ‘’come here’’ she ordered and the four of them gathered close to her ‘’ a long time ago, a powerful shaman gathered the stones and put them in places according to their power’’ ‘’according to their power?’’ ‘’Yes, I know only where one of them is; take that also as an example ‘’. Then the faces of the kids shined ‘’tell us, tell us, tell us’’ said an excited Ember’’ calm down Ember I will. Ekhem, the fire stone lies deep in the Draconis volcano ‘’ ‘’Draconis volcano?’’ asked Rocky ‘’yes, it is a volcano whose crater looks like a dragon’s mouth, it is said that when dragons still existed in the world, a magma dragon died and its body after the years became that volcano’’. ‘’We will go…to the dead body of a dragon??’’ asked a freaked out Oceania ‘’cool’’ said Ember whose eyes sparkled from excitement to the other’s dismay. ‘’It’s just a legend so don’t fret about it’’ said the Elder. ‘’ So the stones rest in places of huge power, that shaman probably did that so it will be hard for someone to get them ‘’ concluded Roxanne ‘’exactly, if we let Diana obtain all stones, then she will be able to control all elements to the highest level possible’’. ‘’We won’t let her’’ said Roxanne who felt better while the others shared the same determination ’’well said’’ said a voice in a distance, when they turned their heads towards the entrance road of the forest, before them appeared a boy with the same height as Roxane and Rocky. He had short, white messy hair with yellow eyes, red jacket brown trouser and white shoes ‘’ where have you been Hawk?’’ asked Rocky ‘’well I had ''to deliver the elemental armours and weapons created in the village this year, what the hell happened here?’’ he asked looking around and everyone was silent. ‘’What in the world?’’ he asked shocked as he heard what happened ‘’yes, this bitch got mad all of a sudden and used a powerful curse on this land. If we don’t gather the Sanctus stones and undo the curse, then everyone living here will go crazy and die’’ explained Ember ‘’since you are the one that goes out of the village the most, do you know where the volcano is?’’ asked Roxanne. He then got into deep thought ‘’well yes, but if we go by foot it will take us a ''lot ''of time, if we only had a way of transportation...’’ he said complaining. Then the Elder stepped up ‘’there is a way to transport yourselves’’, then everyone got excited ‘’ do you remember that certain part of the valley which is further than the village?’’ ‘’you mean the one that we tried to go to when we were kids and you scolded us because it was forbidden?’’ wondered Oceania ‘’yes, this one, go there and talk to Bob. He is the one in charge there, go and tell him the following…’’ she said end whispered something that got the gang be disgusted. ‘’T-Tell me that you are kidding’’ said Ember while the others tried not to puke ‘’is something wrong?’’ asked the Elder while unable to understand why they reacted like that ‘’n-no Elder, we shall go’’ said Roxane smiling nervously and then they ran fast. They then exited the now dark village ‘’ah, so beautiful ‘’ said Oceania while marvelling a beautiful landscape, Elementum Village was surrounded by a huge mountain and behind them was a huge valley with many flowers and creatures while a crystal clear river was running through it and the only thing that separated them, was a huge wood gate. ‘’Yeah, it amazes me too every time I see it’’ said a smiling Ember ‘’but if we don’t do something, then this beautiful valley might share the same fate with our village’’ said a sad Roxanne that made everyone silent for a moment ‘’anyway, we have to go’’ said Hawk and then they began running. After a lot of running ‘’they reached a certain ranch northwest of the valley ‘’we...finally...’’ said Ember who tried to catch her breath while Hawk along with Rocky fell with their backs on the ground and tried to catch their breath ‘’oh, look who we have here’’ said an elderly voice from the distance. Who appeared before them, was a fat, huge, bare footed elder man with blonde moustache, a hat and a wheat twig on his mouth. ‘’Hello Uncle Bob’’ said the gang happy ‘’hello kiddos, what are ye doin’ here?’’ he asked quite curious ‘’well…the Elder told us to tell you this’’ said Roxanne and then he lowered his head and she whispered to his ear. ‘’Ohohoho, I got it, I got it, follow me’’ he said while doing them a motion with his hand while they were walking to follow him. As they were walking, the gang saw many beautiful horses ''so many beautiful horses said Oceania with everyone seeming to agree ya like them huh? These babies are the fastest and most beautiful in the surrounding countries, raised by me he explained proudly ‘’''cool''’’ thought all of them amazed. They then went deeper where four horses of one white, one black and two brown colors were tied on stakes ‘’do ya see them? Cute aren’t they? Those will be ya mounts’’ he said as he petted one of them on its chin to its delight’’ ‘’wow’’ said all of them ‘’while they are usually timid and stuff, once they get to know someone they can be quite friendly, but ‘’ said making them alert ‘’you have to do something to get them’’ announced Bob while cracking his fingers ‘’which is?....’’. He then grinned ‘’you have to beat me in a fight’’ ‘’what?’’ they asked all shocked while he was grinning.